Cedric
by Lilies134
Summary: Harry was 14 when he was pregnant with Cedric's Son. But what happen when He sees him again but not as Cedric but as Edward
1. chapter 1

_1994 Triwizard Tournament_

 _Harry pov_

 _Cedric and I were running to the trophy from a mad storm. we stopped at the front, I turned towards him and took his hand._

"Let's take it at the same time so we'll both win" he nodded we both toughed the trophy. I saw a bright blue light blinding us from where we were going. I look up to see I'm on _the ground I look over to Cedric seeing him get up._

 _"You okay?" he asked giving me a hand. I gave him a peck on the lips before nodding, we began to look around to see we're at a grave._

 _I walked to one of the head_ stones to see _the name of Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort._

 _"Cedric we need to get out of here" he ignorrd me looking at the trophy_

 _"Harry the trophy is Port-key but it put us here for some reason" he said turning to me, I began to have over barring headache I dropped to my knees clenching my scar. I looked up to see Peter Pettigrew._

 _"Kill the spare" he called out_

 _"Ced watch out" Ced got up but it was to latelate_

 _"Avada Kedavra" he yelled snapping his wand to Cedric he flee and fell flat._

 _"NO" I screamed in paind my boyfriend is dead._

 _"Harry Potter" an evil laugh was made from the man known as Voldemort I got up an ran ignoring the pain_

 _"You can't run forever Harry POTTER I will get you" I dragged Cedric's body fast I can before he does a spell I touched the port key. A bright blue light blinding. I look up to see Professor Dumbledore looking down at me I turn to see no Cedric that thought brought me in tears_

 _Cedric pov_

 _I wake up to see a man standing over me. I panicked lookunglooking around._

 _"Who are you? Where am I?"_

 _"You're in Chicago I found you lying in the street, can you tell me your name" not giving my name for not knowing the guy I said the first thing that came to mind._

 _"Edward" he nodded. My throat began to burn I hold my hand over_

 _"Ah you must feed" he said getting up_

 _"What am I?"_

 _"You are a Vampire son" he began to tell all about what I was. I nedd to find a way to back to Harry_

 _Harry pov_

 _Its been 2 weeks after Cedric's death I began to throw up a lot so I decided to go to the Hospital Wing. I was currently waiting for Madame Promfrey, she came back in after testing me._

 _"Mr. Potter it seems you are pregnant" I began to cry pregnant by a man that died_

 _"Do you know who the father is?" she asked I nodded_

 _"Its Cedric Diggory" I said through my tears she gave me a sympathetic look I got up and made my way back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

 _"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked soothing me back_

 _"Yea mate" Ron added in_

 _"I'm Pregnant" Hermione stops soothing my back and looks at me with disgust._

 _"You bloody fag" I jumped back from her to see Ron had the same expression_

 _"Ah, Potter pregnant at 14 what a whore wiat to get load of this" he said laughing. Tears began fill my eyes. What happen to being best friends._

 _"What is the Faggy Potter gonnz cry, well I don't cre get the hell out you're not welcome here" I ran out the room, I knoe they told the whole school cause of the whispers._

 _"What a slut"_

 _"Fucking Fag"_

 _"Such a whore pregnant at 14 not no golden boy now POTTER" I felt someone push me and shove md all around I place my hand on my abdomen._

 _"Hey, you knuckle heads get the bloody hell away from Potter you know I can only mess with him" Malfoy said coming up to us the boys step aside as he then grabbed md pulling me to a classroom. I began to cry._

 _"Hey its okay" he said rubbing my back_

 _"Why are you being so nice to me" I hiccupped_

 _"Look Potter. I know we step off at the wrong foot but I know you're pregnant and I don't think think what there doing is okay I mean that's cruel. Bullying a pregnant boy while can't defend himself" he said pulling me into a hug._

 _The door then burst open. To see Neville and Luna._

 _"Harry all I got to say us that I found out what happen and I sill be there for you every step of the way" Neville said_

 _"We all are, you are gonna have a beautiful baby that will come out into the world that can experience new and amazing things" Luns said in a daze state._

 _"What Lovegood said, we're here for you Potter every step of the way" Draco smirked the held out his hand the one that I should have too 4 years ago._

 _"Friends" he said I took his hand and smiled at him_

 _"Friends"_

 _"Yay I guess we're all friends now ain't hat great" I chuckled at Luna childsih ways._

 _"yes we're all friends"_

 _"Group hug" Neville chimed in_

 _"Yeah, Lets not get a head of our selves" M- Draco siad but we all hugged anway. They can give me a chance at having a family._


	2. Chapter 2

**Do Not post/write any bad reviews if you don't like my book find another book that you like. Please don't waste your time so you can write mean reviews on my book. PLEASE AND THANK YOU**

Harry pov

It's been Five years since that day. (A:N yea I know). Sirius died when I was 15 but at least he got to see my son. Remus died last year. The Grief has been hard. Draco suggested we should move for a fresh start. So we all packed up and moved to Forks, Washington.

We walked into the Manor and gasped at how beautiful it is.

"Dobby" I called (A:N he's alive)

"Yes Mister Potter" he said cheerfully

"Can you take Danny upstairs along with our bags"

"Yes sir" he then got our bags and Danny

"This place is beautiful" Luna said

"Right" Neville

"I got to say who ever decorated the house got taste" Draco added I nodded in agreement. We all dress up for school already time to drop Daniel off at Kindergarten.

"Is this your son" The teacher asked

"Yea I'm here to drop him off to class"

"Right this way"

"daddy don't leave me" he pouted

"It's okay Danny. I'll be back before you know it. Make friends for daddy" I gave him a kiss goodbye before walking out.

I left the building and drove to school seeing that I'm late I walked to my third period class since

"Class we have a new Student please treat him kindly" The teacher said

I wave to everyone also hearing how hot I am or talking about some Edward and Bella saying they shouldn't be together. Bella doesn't deserve them. I honestly don't know. look around only to see Cedric, I shook my head no. Cedric's dead I saw him. But why does this person looks like him. But he's different he has bronze hair, and really pale skin with amber eyes. Could it be Cedric. No Cedric's dead.

"Mr. potter take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" The teacher pointed to the look a like Cedric.

I tensed uncomfortably as I walked to the table and sat next to this guy. A girl then burst through the door.

"Ms. Sawn your late" the teacher said

"Sorry Mr. Burns" he nodded

"You won't be sitting next to Edward today you'll be sitting in the back" she sighed Edward Cullen is nothing like Cedric Diggory.

"Harry" Edward whispers in shock. No it can't be the teacher didn't even introduce my name and I didnt put my name on my paper. It had to be Cedric.

"Cedric?" I looked at him I shock. He then began to have guilty look on his face. I got even more shock cause he's been here this whole time.

"Harry listen" he started

"Don't talk to me EDWARD" I glared at him he winced how could he. I began to feel tears fall I didn't pay attention for whole period. As soon as the bell rung I ran out the class room.

"Harry wait" Ced- No Edward said running to me and grabbed my arm. I snatched out of his grip turing to him in tears.

"How could you" I said crying

"Huh, How could you Cedric" My voice cracking.

"Exactly Nothing" I scoffed. The other than ran to me.

"Harry who is this?" Neville asked in shock

"It's Cedric he's been hear this whole time and everyone talking about how he as a girlfriend" Draco glared at him for putting me through pain and grief for losing him only for him to be here the whole time while I was getting hated on by everybody.

"Harry just listen, come over my house so I can explain everything" he pleaded

"Edward what's going on" I guess this is Bella.

"Hold on please" he said

"You know what I'll come for an explanation but for now go back to your girlfriend Cullen" I spat then hurried over to Draco who wrapped me in his arms walking me away from the scene with me crying. The love of my life is with someone else...


End file.
